


The Dendarii Trail

by Aruvqan



Category: Vorkosigan Saga - Lois McMaster Bujold
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-09
Updated: 2012-08-09
Packaged: 2017-11-11 19:13:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/481918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aruvqan/pseuds/Aruvqan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on a cowboy song turned into a Vietnam folk song about fighting in the hills against the Cetas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Dendarii Trail

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Ho Chih Minh Trail](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/10734) by Toby Hughes, Saul Broudy, Chuck Rosenberg. 



Gather round boys, I'll tell you a tale  
Of the men who rode on the Dendarii Trail  
Of Aral and Yuri and Xav you have heard  
Kly and of Vitya and Old Pyotr too

The mules load in Vash'noi and Bikar by day  
In singles and trains they plod on their way  
Out to the hills in an unending stream  
Reaching the forest at days fading gleam

They stop at Krasnodar or at Mezhgorye  
And wait for the last of the daylight to die  
Under cover of night through the woods they slide by  
Out on the paths of the dendarii trail

As they ride on through darkness, not stopping to rest  
Miles away the cetas whose skills they will test  
Who'll soon face the darkness, guerillas and guns  
In the grim cat and mouse game that no ones yet won

When you ride on the trail in the dark and the haze  
Its a thing you'll remember the rest of your days  
A nightmare of vertigo, mountains and fears  
and the cold wind of death breathing soft in your ears

But the Cetas must be stopped and its all up to you  
So you ride here each night to this grim rendezevous  
Where your whole worlds confined to the light of the moon  
And you fight for your life just to stay on the trail.

For there's many a Ceta who there met their fates  
In dark mountain passes where the grim reaper waits   
Where a man must learn quickly the tricks of his trade   
Or die in the dark for mistakes that hes made

And there's many a lad in the flush of his youth   
That's still yet to meet with his moment of truth  
With a knife in his hand and the world by the tail  
He'll grow up fast on the Dendarii Trail

**Author's Note:**

> Apologies for the odd scansion occasionally, my first filk. I am much better at haiku.


End file.
